A Puppy in the Woods
by softcubes
Summary: Cerise Hood is in a little over her head and stumbles off the path in the Dark Forest - at night, no less. Luckily for her, Kitty Cheshire happens to be in the neighbourhood. Cerise x Kitty


**(previously uploaded on ao3, 12th of jan 2018)**

 **A/N:**

 **i have two other kitty/cerise wips nd honestly its not even my fav eah ship idk how this happened, also why did i write this in like a day when with one of the other ones ive just been slowly working on it for months and so far its just as long? unacceptable,**

 **also eah isnt dead in my heart as long as ive got my actual eah verse to write out later and more ideas in the back kslaks**

 **anyway enjoy ur gay furry princess fanfiction im gonna go write more**

Her silver eyes turned bright, glowing gold, her pupils narrowing to slits and her mouth twisting into a snarl. Under her hood, her ears pricked up, nose sniffing at the air, she had spotted a deer. A stag with huge, velveteen antlers, deep black eyes reflecting the moonlight streaming in cold between the leaves and branches of the trees.

It was a full moon, and Cerise was already on edge, running through the Dark Forest to burn off excess energy. The way the full moon played tricks with the light, shadows curling in the pale moonlight glow, the reflection of the moon upon a puddle, Cerise was filled with energy and power, it was pulsating through her veins, its own breed of magic. She was hyper aware of the long sharp fangs filling her mouth, her stiletto shaped nails' similarity to claws.

The stag held himself proudly, chest puffed out and lithe forelegs held shoulder length apart for balance. He snorted, ears flicking, before bending down to graze on the grass, dew covered from the day's rain.

Cerise watched intently, more wolf than human, her instincts taking over, before she chose to strike. Her inhuman speed pushed her forwards, leg muscles straining only a little, so used to running. The stag cried out, running gracefully through the underbrush, yet still with clear power behind his prancing, muscles rippling beneath his fur. They were locked in a chase - a hunt.

The stag disappeared behind some trees, the zigzagging movements confusing Cerise. Though she hadn't been chasing him for long, she had made a fair distance off the path in that time, running at high speeds, effortlessly dodging trees and bushes.

Losing sight of the stag, she returned to a more human state, her eyes once again slate grey, her snarl turning to a slightly open mouth, looking around the forest in confusion. Cerise had strayed off of the path and had no clue where she was, having made turns in her chase, she didn't know which way led back to the path. She was lost. She was lost in the Dark Forest.

Looking around, she had no clue where she should even go, her ears flattened against her head, giving the air an experimental sniff. All she could scent was plants and deer.

And lilac.

Cerise looked down to see her reflection in a puddle at her feet. Her reflection smiled back wide and inhuman. With a yelp, Cerise fell to the ground, her hood falling to her shoulders. Laughter sounded out, seeming to echo all around her, before settling in front of her. There was a flash of sparkles, and then Kitty Cheshire was standing in front of her.

"Puppy lost in the woods?" Kitty purred, leaning down to look Cerise in the eye, trilling in greeting.

"Not funny Kitty." Cerise growled back, refusing the hand Kitty held out to her, getting up by herself.

"Aw, I thought it was pawsitively hilarious." Kitty curled around Cerise, their tail flicking her in the nose.

"My dress is all wet now."

Kitty shrugged. "What do you want me to suggest? Take it off?" A wicked smile spread across their face as a flustered Cerise tried to voice her complaints.

" Kitty. " Cerise said sternly.

Kitty mewed.

Cerise sighed. "Where am I?"

"Aw, silly Red, The Dar-"

" - Where in the Dark Forest? How far am I from the path?"

Kitty hummed. "A while aways, you sure run fast Cerise. You're closer to my little tree than the path."

"Your tree?" Cerise's ears twitched.

They made a sound somewhere between a purr and a mew in satisfaction. "Yep! My little home away from home. Just a tree I take my catnaps in when I need a break from Maddie."

"Huh. I thought you two got on well, being Wonderlandians and all."

"Aw now Cerise," Kitty snaked their arms around Cerise's neck. "Don't stereotype- but I suppose we do normally! Ze just doesn't take kindly to me seeing Earl Grey as prey."

"You don't say." Cerise pulled Kitty's arms away from her neck.

Kitty disappeared and reappeared a little ways away, eyes glowing in the dark of the forest. "How about we head to my tree? It's much safer there, puppy."

"I'm not a puppy." Cerise grumbled, following them.

Kitty giggled. "Whatever you say, puppy~!"

The tree was a large magical oak, imposing as it towered upwards, the branches twisted into strange shapes. Things hung from the tree, string, feathers, beads and was that a mouse skull? Cerise's wolf senses picked up a lingering scent of catnip and lilac, like how Kitty smelled. Faerie lights were strung throughout the branches, Kitty snapping their fingers to turn them on, they lit up in purple and white, the soft glow illuminating a small area of the otherwise inky dark forest.

"It's nice." Cerise said after a moment, and Kitty chirruped.

Cerise quickly scaled the tree, setting on a branch. In a flash of light and a smile, Kitty appeared, draped over Cerise's lap. She wanted to protest, but Kitty quickly seemed to get comfy and she could feel the low rumble of their purr. She couldn't bring herself to push them away.

Curling around in her lap, Kitty stared up at Cerise intently. Her face started to flush. "Wh- Kitty what are you looking at?"

"Your ears," Kitty purred. "I don't know why you hide them, they're cute."

Instinctively, Cerise went to cover her ears but Kitty quickly intercepted.

"Your fur is so soft!"

"Kitty..." Cerise mumbled, unsure if she should feel embarrassed or happy about the compliment.

Kitty sat up in her lap, a rumbling purr building up in their throat, the vibrations resonating through Cerise too.

Scratching behind Cerise's ears, Kitty grinned wide, watching Cerise trying to suppress a smile. They knew she wouldn't be able to resist the scratch behind the ears, Godmother knew they couldn't. They were both more animal than human, Kitty thought.

"I saw a video of a dog purring once. I didn't know you guys could purr before that. I thought it was just us kitties. Can you purr too Cerise?"

"I'm not a dog."

"Close enough, puppy." Kitty breathed.

Cerise blinked slowly. Kitty chirruped, their purrs growing louder.

"You know what a slow blink is to a cat, right Cerise?"

"Wh- No? Kitty- Kitty what did I do? " Cerise stuttered. "It's just- It's like, trust and friendliness for… d-dogs..."

"See? Knew you were a doggy, Cerise," Kitty mewed, leaning in and resting their forehead against Cerise's. "But yeah, I suppose it's kinda the same for cats - only not really friendship, more like a cat kiss."

Cerise jolted, eyes bright yellow and face flushed red, slamming her head against Kitty's in the process. "S-Sorry for the headbutt Kitty but I- Really? You're not pranking me right, it's-?"

Kitty held a hand to their head for a second, smile still wide and sharp as a knife. "You can google it if you want, Red, no purr-anks here."

"You had to make that pun huh..." Cerise grumbled, earning a laugh from Kitty.

"So, Cerise, how about a real kiss?"

For a second, Cerise stared wide eyed at Kitty, unsure what to say. Then she started to sputter, and then again after another second she nodded.

With a patented Cheshire grin, Kitty leaned in. Their lip gloss was the tacky kind, glittery and pink, and there was no way it wasn't going to get all over Cerise's slightly- make that very - chapped lips. One of Kitty's hands snaked up Cerise's neck to gently curl in her hair, and Cerise pulled them in closer by the waist.

Cerise could feel both their hearts beating fast between them, and it took some effort to not let her wolf instinct kick in and bite at Kitty's lip until she tasted blood. She could almost feel the tension between the two of them uncurling and dissipating. Cerise didn't even realise before that there was any tension really, but now it seemed so obvious.

She felt as Kitty shivered beneath her hands, and Cerise became very aware of the cold night air against her own skin. Breaking the kiss, she took off her hood and draped it over Kitty's shoulders.

"Aren't you going to be cold yourself, puppy?"

"I'm fine."

Kitty hummed, "All the better to see your cute little ears then, I suppose."

Cerise made a sound somewhere between a scoff and a laugh, and Kitty giggled, sweet and melodious and so much louder against the quiet backdrop of night. Only the wind rustling through the plants, crickets softly chirruping, the buzz of fireflies and animals gently stirring in their nests, fast asleep, to possibly quiet the sound of their laughter.


End file.
